Heretofore in the marketplace, most if not all personal "dressing tools" generally performed a single function, such as the Zipper Pulls of the Oct. 5, 1993 U.S. patent to Leonardz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,832 which includes a one-half inch pipe like rigid handle with a weighted 90.degree. pipe elbow bent at an end thereof and having a magnetized element adjacent an end hook for aiding in precluding a zipper from becoming disengaged from the hook during use in the zipping and unzipping process. U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,205 granted to Cirone on Aug. 18, 1959 discloses a few embodiments of a zipper pull, and all employ a long handle with an arm disposed at right angles thereto at one end. One device employs a finger element of a slide fastener having a spring-loaded slide for use in gripping a zipper pull. Another side actuator is the heavily weighted zipper pull of U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,977, granted May 10, 1996 to Cloud, Jr. While these devices may function adequately, they are generally large and clumsy, usually more complicated and not lightweight nor small enough to fit in small pouch of one's pocket or pocketbook. Another well known single functioning tool is the "Bracelet Buddy" bracelet fastening aid, trademarked and made and sold by Papernik Productions, Inc. of 115 Kisco Avenue, Mt. Kisco, N.Y. 10549. This device while a small and handy to use, is limited to the sole function of aiding one in putting on a bracelet. See for example, the six inch long clasp clamp and jewelry clasp, respectively advertized in two Miles Kimbell catalogs on page 30 (year 1991, item no. 0520-23) and on page 57 (year 1994, item no. 505206); and also my U.S. Design Pat. No. 363,042 patented on Oct. 10, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,540 granted on Mar. 29, 1966 to Michell, as well as the large and clumsy bench type Bracelet Fastening Tools of U.S. Des. Pat. No. 323,132 granted on Jan. 14, 1992 to Gernnan and U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,875 granted on Mar. 1, 1960 to Hoyte.
Other known dressing accessories are button threaders which are similar in design to a "needle threader" wherein a loop or wire-like frame is used to feed or thread one element (thread or button) through a hole in another element (needle or garment).